DE 42 21 988 A1 discloses a closure device including a valve housing press-fitted into the accommodating bore of a valve carrier. In this arrangement, the valve housing performs the function of a calking punch so that it must be manufactured in an accordingly solid manner and extremely precisely with regard to its surface contour in order to transmit the high press-in force that acts on the valve carrier, on the one hand, and to ensure the desired seal-tightness after the calking operation in the accommodating bore has been terminated, on the other hand.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to improve upon a closure device of the type referred to hereinabove to the end of avoiding the mentioned disadvantages, with a view to permitting the attachment of a closure member of a simplest possible design in the accommodating bore in a housing by means of a comparatively simple and yet safe, fluid-tight calking operation.